The invention relates to locks and more particularly to locks incorporating an alarm.
It is known to provide a lock comprising a body and a locking member lockable to the body and unlockable for opening movement relative to the body, the body including an alarm and an alarm trigger operable, when the locking member is locked to the body, to activate the alarm. The alarm trigger can, for example, be operated by a locking movement of a key or the operation of a push-button to lock the locking member.
It is a problem with such locks that, while it is desirable to have the alarm operable when the lock is locking a device against use, there may be occasions when it is required to have the lock member in the locked position but to have the alarm inoperative. This might, for example, be when the lock is being transported. There is a danger that the alarm will operate in such circumstances.